Klaine Drabbles
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Fluffy, silly, and short drabbles featuring Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Spoilers for 2x16 "Original Songs." Suggestions for future drabbles welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I regret nothing. Klaine is forever. R&R—more drabbles to follow soon.**

**Dad**

Coming out to his father was hard enough years ago. Knowing that his father didn't approve and that he was ashamed to have him as a son was worse. Now… Now, this was going to suck even more. Kurt bumped his shoulder with his own and their eyes met.

"Courage," the younger boy said.

Blaine smiled and knocked on the door.

A man with Blaine's curly black hair answered the door. "Blaine, what are you doing here?" A woman with Blaine's eyes suddenly appeared next to him.

"Blaine," she said, grinning.

"Hi, Mom. Dad, um, this is Kurt." He grabbed Kurt's hand, his confidence growing. "My boyfriend."

**Thoughts**

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about how they had spent what felt like forever—even though it wasn't nearly long enough—making out instead of practicing for Regionals. And even when they were practicing, they ended up taking multiple breaks because every time they sang the last chorus, Blaine would get overwhelmed and kiss him on the last note.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was when they were together. It felt so surreal, so beautiful, so amazing.

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about how they spent a glorious thirty to forty minutes making out before they decided to practice "Candles." Unf, he _loved_ how Kurt looked when he sang. He just had to—

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was when they were together. It was just… Well, he couldn't really think of words. But he thought that maybe he should have saved "When I Get You Alone" for Kurt.

**I Love You**

They were lying on Kurt's bed. Blaine had one hand behind his head, the other whispering secrets to Kurt's. Casually, quietly, comfortably, they were just being together, looking at the ceiling, listening to music. It was so utterly perfect.

Kurt began humming the song absentmindedly as their fingers began a new conversation. Blaine closed his eyes, listening to him.

A moment later, Kurt rolled, snuggling in closer to his boyfriend. Blaine tore the connection between their hands to wrap an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I love you," Kurt said suddenly.

It didn't feel surprising or strange or awkward. It felt…right.

Blaine smiled shyly, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too."

He felt and heard it when Kurt released his breath. "Say it again."

"I love you, Kurt. I love everything about you. I love you."

He could still hear Blaine's voice saying the words hours later.

**A Few of Blaine's Devious Plans to Achieve Kisses from Kurt**

1. Sing to him.

2. Insist that he needs help with French and then send his fingers crawling up his thigh.

3. Send him sweet texts during the day.

4. Not put gel in his hair.

5. Agree to watch the Disney Classics with him on VHS because "they wouldn't be the classics if they were on DVD."

6. Lie around on Saturday mornings in their PJs, eating sugary cereal and watching cartoons.

7. Cook for him

8. Buy cookie batter for him so they could bake together.

8.5. Dance with him in the kitchen while waiting for cookies to bake.

9. Listen to him rant about his lack of solos.

10. Go shopping with him.

11. Whisper, whenever possible, directly in his ear, "I love you."

**Leaving**

He was going back to McKinley. He was leaving the school where he boyfriend was, where he didn't get hit and yelled at everyday, where he had really, really nice friends. He was giving up all of that to go back to the place that had been so miserable, he'd been forced to leave for his own safety. They weren't going to get to make out after Warbler rehearsal anymore; they couldn't flirt while he tutored him in French; they weren't going to be able to tug on each other's Dalton ties in that incredibly sexy way…

Blaine did a face-palm. Now was not the time to be thinking about how much his boyfriend turned him on. He should be focusing on the majorly depressing truth. Kurt was leaving. And he was taking Blaine's heart with him.

**Slushie**

"Do the blue ones sting less?" Blaine asked his boyfriend as he attempted to remove Cherry Slushie from his eyes in the boy's restroom at McKinley high school.

Kurt looked down at his brand new sweater which was now ruined. "No. But they taste better."

"How do you live with this?" He turned around, leaning against the sink. Kurt tried not to notice how puppy-ish he looked in that moment, his hair floppy instead of being held in perfect, proper place by tons of product, but it was simply too precious to ignore.

"You get used to it," Kurt told him.

Blaine looked at him, smiling softly. "I'll take a thousand slushies a day if it means being here with you. I missed you."

Grinning, Kurt intertwined their fingers. "I missed you too."

**There Was Something**

There was something about the way the moonlight streamed through the window. Blaine was the first to notice it and the way it hit his boyfriend as they sat on the couch that night. Wow.

There was something about the way the movie set the tone for the evening. Sound of Music… Loving, silly, childish, deep, romantic—this had everything. And Julie Andrews was simply brilliant.

There was something about the way they were sitting. Kurt had his legs thrown over Blaine's and they were sharing a blanket. It was comfortable and sweet.

There was something about this moment.

There was something about this night.

There was something about this relationship that made Blaine think it was going to last forever.

**A/N: I've watched "Original Songs" about thirty times and have paused on the Kliss—Klaine Kiss—multiple times and have rewound like a million to just see the looks on their faces:D:D:D Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tired**

When Blaine got tired, he would get something that Kurt called his "sleepy eyes." Shortly afterwards, he would get clingy, because that's what sleepy Blaine did. Then, he would try to talk in a vain attempt to keep himself awake. He would accuse Kurt of purposefully having a really comfortable arm or leg or shoulder, or whatever his head was resting on, and then he would snuggle and fall asleep and ultimately end up snoring.

Blaine didn't even try to hide his exhaustion from Kurt anymore. If he was tired, he was tired. And there was nothing Kurt could do. Except enjoy being the little spoon and relish the feeling of his arms around him and fall asleep right next to him like he hoped he would for the rest of his life.

**Karofsky (Set during Never Been Kissed)**

Dave Karofsky didn't know what the hell was happening to him. Stupid glee club was making him think that Kurt Hummel—_Kurt Hummel_—was…attractive. No way. He liked chicks. He loved chicks. Football, beer, chicks. No shopping, no singing, and definitely no dudes.

So he upped the ante. He got angrier. He got meaner. He got deadly.

And he felt better when the testosterone went through him.

But then Kurt had to ruin it by standing up to him. And he just couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much to pretend like he didn't want to kiss him—

And now he felt even worse because of it.

**Picture**

Blaine smiled as he put the picture on his locker wall. It was his first official decoration of his brand new locker at McKinley. And it was perfect. Leaning against the neighboring locker to gaze longingly at the picture, he smiled. Life was going to be okay. He could face the bullies, his father, anyone he needed to, because he had Kurt.

"I like it."

The older boy jumped, slamming his locker shut. "Uh, h-hi." He flushed. "How's your day going?"

He meshed their fingers together as he said, "A lot better now."

**Finally**

After everything that happened.

After everything he went through.

After every song he sang, every rant he gave, every tear he shed…

Finally.

Oh, finally, finally!

Kurt Hummel was going to walk down the halls of McKinley high school, holding the hand of the boy he liked. And nothing, not even a slushie to the face, could take that away.

**Clothes**

Blaine Anderson thought he was going to die of adorableness exposure when he saw Kurt come out of the bathroom wearing the older boy's Warbler T-shirt.

Kurt froze and blushed. "Is it weird?"

Blaine didn't even have words. He simply crossed the room in three strides and kissed his boyfriend, rejoicing in the fact that he hadn't actually lost the T-shirt. His stunning boyfriend had simply been wearing it to bed.

"I love it," he told Kurt. "I love you."

**A/N: So I seriously have a list of like forty ideas for these and it's very exciting:) I think I'll do about five to six drabbles each chapter, depending on length. Thank you to those of you who reviewed—there is a notorious problem with me posting people's usernames here; they always end up not appearing, but let's try—SlashSlashSlash, EmmKayLikesMusic, Hot Summer Days, and Kasumi the Stargazer.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anticipate**

Kurt learned some new things in the days following Regionals.

First, Blaine would use any means necessary to get him alone for a kiss.

Second, the Warblers had been waiting for Blaine to make a move since Valentine's Day.

Third, "Candles" would be stuck in his head forever.

Forth, he could successfully convince Blaine to make his "dirty little freak" face but would never be able to see it without bursting into laughter.

Fifth, Blaine would look away from a football game for him. (WIN!)

And lastly, he learned that he had to anticipate uncontrollable smiling every time he saw him, no matter what.

**The Wink**

It had been a rough last couple of days at Dalton Academy. Besides Kurt's scores appearing to drop every five seconds, Pavarotti had died. Just thinking about it made him sad. And Kurt knew that he should happy for Blaine that he got a bunch of solos to showcase his amazing voice, but it just didn't seem fair. All in all, things hadn't been going so great.

Until that meeting with the Warblers when Blaine had said "I want to sing a duet…with Kurt."

He had to argue. It didn't seem quite fair, no matter how badly he wanted to be able to finally have a chance to sing in front of an audience.

Already his day had gotten infinitely better when the Warblers wanted Kurt and Blaine to sing together. And when Blaine looked over, smiling, and _winked_ at him, he decided that maybe life wasn't so bad.

**Prom**

Two gay guys going to prom together in Ohio? What? That was simply unheard of!

But it was happened. Like every other couple there, they were dancing. They were holding each other and whispering and they were at prom.

The thought brought a huge smile to Kurt's face, which Blaine promptly proceeded to kiss off of him. The few people who had been looking at the couple—shocked stares had dwindled down over the last hour—smiled.

This night couldn't get any better.

Until they walked out to Blaine's car wearing "Prom King" sashes.

**Teenage Dream**

Dapper. Hot. Voice of an angel.

And member of New Directions' competition.

So why was Kurt Hummel totally enjoying the fact that this guy he had only just met was singing a Katy Perry song to him? Maybe it had something to do with the first three things. Had he mentioned that this Blaine guy was really, really attractive?

But he wasn't singing to the song to him, really, he was just…singing. And Kurt was part of the audience, so…yeah. Plus, he didn't even know if this guy was gay!

Kurt took another glance at Blaine's hair. _Yeah, probably gay_, he decided.

**Bowtie**

Blaine didn't understand what was so different about his boyfriend today. He still had his slicked-back pristine hair and he was still carrying a shoulder bag and smiling in that unbelievably attractive way.

What was so different?

His eyes were the same perfect color they always had been. He hadn't grown any more—thank Gaga; Blaine was already a hobbit. What was so…? Well…

They weren't in their Dalton uniforms, of course. But he had seen Kurt not in uniform!

Oh.

There was a little bow on his neck. Kurt Hummel was wearing a bowtie.

Blaine grinned, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and turning back to listen to Mr. Schuester instead of staring at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked, smiling shyly.

Subtly scooting his chair closer, Blaine winked. "I like your tie."

**Words**

Kurt realized something as he cuddled with Blaine, watching Friends reruns.

There was no way to describe everything he felt. Even the word "love" could never truly capture all of the gratefulness and respect and excitement he felt when he was with Blaine. He was comfortable being this close to him; he felt giddy when the older boy growled teasingly in his ear and kissed the spot right below it; he felt loved when Blaine held him tighter, just because he could.

There were a million words he could throw around, but none of them really held the significance equivalent to the emotions he was feeling. Quite truly and quite honestly, the only word he could think of that came close to how he felt when he was with Blaine…

Yes, he felt safe. He felt loved. He felt valued and appreciated and attractive and worth something.

But most of all…

It felt right.

**A/N: For "Words" I was staring at a piece of fanart that I'm madly in love with and I realized that I couldn't even think of the correct words for how beautiful this piece was. It was just heart-wrenchingly wonderful and adorable and I realized that it was because it was love and it was right, so it inspired me to write that one.**

**:) Yeah, so that is all! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Penguin**

Kurt was biting on the end of his pen as they listened to Mr. Schuester talk about the importance of…something. Blaine wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he was casually watching his boyfriend drive him absolutely bloody insane.

He swallowed thickly and turned back to the front of the room.

Focus on… Did Mr. Schue really just say Queen? He could totally do Queen. Bohemian Rhapsody was only one of the greatest songs in the universe—

And he just had to turn back to Kurt to tell this to him. Distracted again? Yup.

Well, Blaine realized as he settled back in his chair, prepared to just ride out the rest of the hour enjoying the company of his new family, at least Kurt wasn't aware of his attractiveness. After all, the adorable boy still thought he had the sexual appeal of a baby penguin.

**Curls**

Kurt absolutely loved Blaine's hair when it wasn't slicked back with three pounds of gel. It was a mess of ridiculous curls that made Kurt's heart beat faster. He was so adorable.

Unfortunately, today, it was held down. Kurt frowned when he saw it.

"Something wrong?"

"Of course not. But you should wear your hair naturally more often."

Blaine automatically put a hand up, checking to see if his hair was still in place. Smirking, he dropped his arm. "I will if you will."

And that's how they discovered that they both loved each other with messy hair. It was a lot easier to make out when they had something to hold on to that wasn't all gelled back.

**Fashion Sense**

"This is nice," Blaine said as he looked at a shirt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine. Really."

"What? I would wear it."

"Yes—and you also would wear every Harry Potter shirt you own for a month."

"Don't knock my extensive collection of Harry Potter shirts."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Well what's so wrong with it?"

Kurt tried to think of the delicate way to phrase it and after a moment of silence, he gave up. "Alright, Blaine. Go ahead and buy it. I'd love to see you walk around school wearing a shirt that says 'My favorite color is the rainbow'."

**Hobbit**

He didn't think he was that short. He was only like two or three inches shorter than Kurt and Kurt never rubbed it in. Sure, he guessed he was slightly shorter than most of the Warblers, but… Well now that he thought about it, he realized he was shorter than almost all of them.

And in glee club at McKinley, he was shorter than basically everyone except a few of the girls and Artie.

But he thought the moment he realized his utter lack of height was when Finn Hudson pulled him aside in the hallway and loomed over him—or so it seemed—to tell him that he better take care of Kurt. Mercedes told him not to worry about it, that Finn was just ridiculously tall, but he couldn't help but think that maybe he was too vertically challenged.

Clearing his throat nervously, Blaine looked up at his boyfriend as they walked to his car after school.

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Um… Do you think I'm short?"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine… Let's just say that, when people call you 'Frodo,' it's not because of your curly hair."

**Bad Day**

Honestly, his day just couldn't get any worse. He had totally bombed a test, had spilled his lunch on his clothes, very narrowly avoided getting a slushie to the face for the price of going Dumpster diving, and hadn't gotten the solo he wanted in glee. Oh, and, Blaine had stayed home because he was up all night finishing homework.

Feeling like dirt—and smelling like old food—Kurt walked out to the parking lot before remembering that he couldn't drive home with his boyfriend. He choked back frustrated tears and began walking towards Finn's car to wait, when a very familiar honk got his attention.

Blaine grinned, jumping out of his car.

"Hey, there." He frowned. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Bad day."

"Was it Karofsky? I'll kill him—"

"No. Just…bad."

Blaine opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. Finally, he opened his arms. "Come here. You need a hug."

His day just got better.

**A/N: Seriously, both Darren and Chris look SO MUCH MORE attractive with their natural hair. Just had to share my feelings about this. I don't know how it came out, but it needed to be said. It's actually probably my least favorite and I might end up changing it later… Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews:) **

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	5. Chapter 5

**Party**

Walk in. Give your coat to one of the Mr. Berrys.

Try to casually get away with holding hands with Blaine, realize that it's not going to work when Mercedes squeals because she's still excited that she gets to witness the first New Year's Eve during which you and Blaine are a couple, and release the hand to help the other Mr. Berry in the kitchen.

Flirt shamelessly while everyone else is watching TV.

Blush when your boyfriend nips at your ear and then blush even deeper when the first Mr. Berry says, "Oh, honey, remember when we were that cute?"

Accept champagne.

Begin the countdown.

Not notice the way Blaine is looking at you when you reach 5.

Suppress a gasp when he kisses you while the rest of the room screams "Happy New Year!"

Grin as you walk back to Blaine's car hand-in-hand, wondering if you'll ever stop feeling like you're on a cloud…

**Pool**

He was an idiot to think the bullying would stop. It would never, ever stop, not so long as people were still ignorant. It helped that he had Blaine now—in fact it helped a lot—but it still sucked. It didn't matter to him so much, what people thought. As long as Blaine thought he was amazing, he felt that way.

He was in the middle of thinking about meeting up with Blaine after next period when two jocks grabbed his arms. Yelling the whole way, kicking and fighting, they carried him to the pool, tossing him in without a care.

Kurt had barely put his head above water before he heard a splash.

"Blaine?"

His boyfriend grinned at him. "I saw them toss you in. After I told them off—and threatened them with a few secrets—I wanted to come see if you wanted a swimming buddy."

"You're getting all of your stuff soaked!"

Blaine held onto the edge with one hand, pulling Kurt close with the other. "Yeah—who cares?"

**Darren**

"What are you watching?" Blaine muttered, sitting down on his bed and looking over Kurt's shoulder at the laptop screen.

"Something called 'A Very Potter Musical.' It's hilarious!"

"Somebody made Harry Potter into a musical?" Blaine said ecstatically. "Start it over! I wanna watch!" He jumped slightly, his excited puppy side showing.

"Okay, okay!"

Kurt set it at the beginning and they settled against the headboard, Kurt leaning on Blaine's chest as they watched.

"Who's the guy playing Harry?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Kurt checked the credits. "Some guy named Darren Criss." He paused. "Huh. You know what… He kind of looks like you."

Blaine shrugged. "Nah."

"No, really, he does." When Blaine shrugged again, Kurt rolled his eyes, snuggling closer. "Maybe you're right. After all—he's attractive."

"Hey!"

**Snoring**

It was the snoring that let them know the house was asleep. There was the soft, barely audible whisper, of Carole's light rasps. Then, there were Burt's deep snores that weren't very loud but could shake the house. Finally, there were Finn's from next door. Loud and deep and heavy. All three combined—although you couldn't always hear the adults over Finn—let Kurt and Blaine know that they were safe.

They were free to kiss and snuggle under the covers. Blaine could freely, without fear, kiss his boyfriend slowly, no rushing necessary, and ease him through the steps, spending as much time as they wanted getting their T-shirts over their heads and wrapping their arms around each other.

They would cuddle like that, Blaine curling next to his boyfriend. They would take turns each night with everything that they did. It became routine. Big spoon or little spoon. Musical or football. Popcorn or Pita chips.

And it was all to the orchestra of the snores.

**Strawberry**

Without a doubt, Blaine loved strawberries more than any other fruit. He loved the taste. He loved the color. He loved the scent. He loved how they tasted in ice cream, popsicles, cake, frosting… He loved strawberries.

So when Kurt decided to torture him by wearing strawberry-flavored Chapstick, which only made Blaine want to kiss him more which was an evil but very fun plan, Blaine made up his mind.

Yeah, he loved strawberries. He loved them in everything, with anything. But…

Without a doubt, Blaine loved Kurt more than any other person. He loved his taste. He loved his blush. He loved his scent. He loved being with him whether they were watching TV, doing homework, practicing a song…

Blaine Anderson loved Kurt Hummel. Yeah, even more than strawberries.

**College**

It was official. College was the worst thing ever invented. Sure, it was good that Blaine was getting his education—at Ohio State, thankfully, so he was only about two hours away in Columbus—but Kurt missed him so much! It was just wasn't fair.

Kurt knew he was really beginning to miss him when he got a text during class that said: _Thinking about you. Class is killing me. Wishing I were with you… How's your day?_

They could only see each other on weekends, and even then, Kurt had a job and school, just like Blaine did and they could only see each other for a few hours before having to go back to their lives.

One time, a whole month went by with only a few phone calls. Torture. Absolute torture.

Kurt was ready to call him, crying, insisting he come back immediately, when there was a beep from his phone. He reached for it lazily, trying not to get his hopes up. It wouldn't be Blaine. He had an essay to write and a presentation to prepare—plus it was football season and he would be religiously following the games.

But that didn't stop his eyes from lighting up when his phone screen announced: _Blaine: Hey, sorry we haven't talked in a while. Get online and we can face chat while I write my essay. I miss seeing your smile and your eyes. I hope you're in your PJs;)_

Eh. It was only a few more months until summer. He could make it.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Love always and forever,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sneeze**

Kurt looked up at the noise. Smirking, he said, "Bless you," to his boyfriend—BOYFRIEND—before Blaine launched into another sneeze. And then another. And then another. After a dramatic pause, Blaine looked up at the Kurt.

"What" the older Warbler asked when he saw Kurt's smile.

Scooting in closer on the couch, not caring if Wes or David walked in and caught them, Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's nose. "You're adorable."

Cockily, Blaine lowered his mouth to Kurt's books falling off their laps.

When they pulled away, Kurt said, "Wow. I guess I'll call you adorable more often."

They relaxed against the couch again, getting back to Pre-C alc. Three seconds later, Kurt looked up as his boyfriend sneezed.

**Puppy**

Blaine, once again, was bouncing off the walls. Figuratively of course. Though Kurt didn't know how long that would last.

It had probably been a mistake to ask Blaine if he wanted to go to the carnival in Lima with him one Saturday night. There were bright lights, lots of noise, lots of sugar, and lots of things that Blaine wanted to do.

"Oh, come on, Kurt! We have to go inside the Haunted House! It's like the only thing that we haven't done yet! Oh and then the Ferris Wheel! And can we go back to the Cotton Candy stand after? Please, please, please?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt followed Blaine to the Haunted House.

"You're such a puppy."

"Yeah and you're a boring old cat! That's what makes us great. We complete each other."

Truer words were never spoken.

**Admit**

If he had to admit it, Kurt was constantly on his mind.

If he had to admit it, Kurt was a very good kisser.

If he had to admit it, Kurt never failed to brighten up his day.

If he had to admit it, he fell even more in love with the Beatles when Kurt admitted his obsession.

If he had to admit it, he liked Kurt even more than Harry Potter.

If he had to admit it, he couldn't see his life without Kurt Hummel.

**Rupert and Dan**

Another movie night at the Anderson's. Another few hours of cuddling in the dark, watching films on their giant TV screen. Another session of stuffing candy and popcorn into their mouths. Another memory to add to Kurt's "Never Forget" file.

Tonight they were watching the final two Harry Potter films back to back.

Somewhere during the middle of the second one, Blaine decided to ask the boy curled against his chest if he thought Rupert Grint was hot.

Kurt shrugged, diverting his attention between the movie and how Blaine was holding him. "He's okay. I like short, dark, and handsome more."

Blaine seemed to accept it. A while alter, though, he said, "I'm hotter than Daniel Radcliffe, right?"

Smiling, Kurt took his boyfriend's hand. "Of course. Whatever you say."

**Question**

Blaine had lied. He had told Kurt that he was driving to Lima to visit his parents and have lunch with Wes, who was a TA at Dalton. Instead, he was driving to Lima to, yes, see his parents and have lunch…but with Burt Hummel.

He was nervously twitching his hands as they sat down at the table.

"Oh, uh, how's college going?"

"Good. I haven't really decided where I'm going when the year's through, but I have the apartment, so I'll figure it out." Burt could see that he wanted to say more and waited. "I'm planning to figure it all out when Kurt graduates, actually."

Burt smiled warmly. "I figured."

"That's actually what I kind of wanted to ask you about."

"Oh?"

"Well…I don't even know if Kurt will say yes or what we'll do if he does say yes, but…I wanted to ask for your permission and your blessing to marry him."

**iPod**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together at lunch, casually talking as Kurt looked through Blaine's shoulder bag.

"What are you looking for?" Blaine finally asked.

"My dad took away my iPod because we fell asleep that night last week."

Blaine blushed slightly. "That didn't answer my question."

"I need Gaga."

Chuckling, Blaine took back his bag, setting it by his feet. He pulled his head phone-wrapped iPod out of his pocket. "Go for it."

Kurt smiled, accepting it greedily.

A few moments later, Kurt broke the comfortable silence to whisper, "What's this?"

"Hmm?" Seeing what it was, Blaine tried to snatch back the device. "It's nothing."

Kurt held onto it firmly. "Oh really?"

"Kurt—"

"'Favorite Songs,'" Kurt read aloud. "'Teenage Dream, Candles, Animal, Blackbird…'" He looked up at Blaine. The list continued to other songs by the Beatles, Lady Gaga, etc. All of them they had either sung or Kurt had shown them to him.

"It's stupid."

"It's wonderful." He grabbed Blaine's hand, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You're wonderful."

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews:) They seriously make my life. Keep 'em coming.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sound**

There's nothing cooking.

The shower isn't running.

The drawers are all shut tight—there's no laundry to do or put away.

The TV is silenced.

No iPods are playing.

The only sound is the sound of an empty apartment…

…because they're out seeing the city on their first night in New York.

**Toronto**

"What's your favorite baby name?"

"…What?"

"You know—what would you name your kid?"

"Well…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"I like Toronto."

"Toronto? Like in Canada? Why don't we just name her Winnipeg? …Actually, that's not a bad idea—"

"Blaine."

"Right, sorry… Well, alright. I could get used to it. It has a nice ring to it. Toronto… Toronto. Toronto."

"Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know. And I love you too. Even when you suddenly ask me about baby names while we're cuddling."

"I am pretty fantastic."

**Graduation**

It's not just goodbye from McKinley.

He's not just packing his things up and saying goodbye to Lima.

He's not just leaving behind all of the slightly nostalgic slushies and Dumpster tosses.

He's not just moving out of his house, away from Carole and Finn and his dad.

He's leaving behind some of the worst and best years of his life. He's leaving the choir room where he got his first solo. He's leaving the locker he hid love letters in. He's leaving Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester—because despite her demeanor she really was amusing at times.

But he knows one thing.

He's not leaving Blaine.

And he thanks every god he can think of, whether he believes in them or not, for that.

**I Still Think**

"You're 18! You don't know anything about love! You don't understand that this isn't going to last. One of you will screw up too badly and the other won't be able to forgive them. It'll hurt and you'll get over it and move on. But this—this isn't love. This is infatuation and lust. And it won't last."

Blaine looked up at his mom. "Is that a no? You won't pay for me to go to NYU?"

"This isn't about college. This is about you choosing a relationship over your future and getting hurt. High school sweethearts never work out in the end, Blaine."

"Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong. You can say anything. You can put any statistics in my face. You don't have to pay for school—I'll get a job." Blaine shrugged. "Kurt and I… I still think that we're in love. Hell, I know we're in love. And I'm going to college with him whether you like it or not."

"Blaine—"

"I'll prove you wrong."

She nods and touches his face. "I hope you do, sweetie."

**Peanut Butter**

"You don't like peanut butter?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's oily and it makes your tongue all…weird."

"That's what milk is for." Blaine sighed, moving around boxes and jars in the Hudson-Hummel's kitchen cabinets. "Peanut butter is one of the most amazing things in the universe."

Kurt rolled his eyes, not paying attention to Blaine's rambling as he took his cookies out of the over.

"I bet I can prove peanut butter is amazing."

"Oh? How?"

And suddenly he was being spun around and trapped as Blaine kissed him. Kurt melted into it for a moment before—

"Ew! Blaine!" He wiped his lips on his apron.

"Bet that was the best peanut butter experience you've ever had," Blaine chuckled, remnants f the gooey brown stuff still smeared on his lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes again—a look Blaine saw a lot on Kurt—but cracked a smile. "Yeah—whatever."

"Victory!"

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. If you want to check out my Tumblr for more Klaine stuff and my other writing, I would love it. Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com.**

**Love always and forever,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All of the prompts were given to me by my friend Celeste and I did what I could… They're kind of awkward. :/**

**4 Minutes**

"What is he wearing?" Jeff muttered.

"A cheerleading uniform," Wes told him.

"I got that, Wesley. It was rhetorical."

"You know, I hate to say this, but… I think Blaine was wrong," David chimed in.

"About what?" Nick said, staring at Kurt on the computer screen.

"At the risk of sounding gay… Kurt's not exactly a baby penguin like he said he was."

"Careful, David, or your secret affair with Wes will seem even more plausible."

"Hey, guys—whatcha watching?"

David grinned. "Blaine. Come here. We have something to show you."

Five minutes after the video ended, Blaine was still staring at the computer screen so only the other four Warblers noticed when a graceful countertenor entered the room and said, "So, are we going to rehearsal or what?"

'**Brilliant Plan' by Blaine Anderson**

Step One: Talk to Mom and Dad

Step Two: If previous step goes well, talk to Warblers.

Step Three: Do not, DO NOT, tell Kurt, no matter how attractive he is or how many times he kisses you.

Step Four: Show up at McKinley High School on the first day of school.

Step Five: "Excuse me, I'm new here and I can't find my locker."

Step Six: Make out in empty choir room during lunch.

Repeat step six for the rest of the year.

And, oh, try to avoid getting slushie in the hair gel.

**Colors of Summer**

Red—the color of Kurt's cheeks after their first make out session.

Orange—the color of the shirt Kurt made him promise to burn.

Yellow—the color of the sunflower Blaine gave him on the first day of summer.

Green—the color of the grass they laid in as they looked at the stars on the rare nights that Mr. Hummel let them stay out later.

Blue—the color of the sheets the first time Blaine convinced Kurt that he was sexy.

Purple—the color of the flower on his lapel when he took Kurt out for a fancy dinner on his birthday.

White—(Blaine's personal favorite) the color of the jacket Kurt was wearing when he said, "I love you."

**Beets**

Blaine doesn't understand why Kurt doesn't eat a little more…adventurously. All he eats are salads and wheat bread and vegetables. Yuck. He's even more disappointed—Kurt is a growing boy after all; shouldn't he crave steak and potatoes and cheese, etc?—when Kurt tells him that he favorite vegetables are beets.

Just…ew.

Blaine doesn't really understand until the first time he gets Kurt's shirt off all the way and actually has a moment to admire him. Yes, he'd love Kurt no matter what and would think he was the hottest thing alive no matter what but God bless the beets because his boyfriend is fine as hell.

Blaine suddenly de_c_ides to cut back on the carbs.

**Mind Reader**

Kurt glances at Blaine during the movie.

Blaine is sitting with his hands in his lap, his body tense and his eyes straight forward.

Kurt can practically hear his thoughts… After the disastrous Sadies event and how he got called out at Prom, any bit of PDA could get them thrown in the alley. Kurt can feel the distress radiating off of him. He can feel the angst, the sadness.

He reaches over and grabs Blaine's hand firmly.

_They can't touch us. Or what we have._

Blaine's thumb brushes over his hand. _Thank you_, it whispers.

_Anytime_, his own whispers back. _Anytime._

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated and don't forget to check out my Tumblr for more Klaine-ness. Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurt**

That was all he could think about.

Kurt.

His hair, his lips, his eyes—always changing colors—his perfect skin, his arms, his neck, his voice, his…everything. All he could focus on was Kurt.

Kurt.

Kissing him, holding him, simply being in his presence. It was clouding his brain—

"—and maybe Mr. Anderson could shed some light on what Herodotus was trying to capture."

Ugh. Transfers sucked.

**Blaine**

That was all he could think about.

Blaine.

His curls, his mouth, the confusing and captivating color of his eyes, his smile, his arms—oh, God, his arms—his neck, his voice, his…him. Everything about him. All he could think about was getting out of class and through glee practice so that he could see him.

Blaine.

Leaning into him, holding hands with him… Kissing him. There was nothing—

"—perhaps Mr. Hummel can explain the translation."

Ugh. Transfers sucked.

**National Kissing Day**

July 6th, 2011.

A knock.

Shuffle. Shuffle.

Unlock. Open.

"Mmffm!"

Pop.

"Happy National Kissing Day, Kurt."

"Wh-what?"

"Also known as the day when you and I got chapped lips and made out for hours."

"…now that's a holiday I could get used to."

**Need**

Blaine wanted COD.

Kurt wanted the new Vogue.

Blaine wanted tickets to the Harry Potter Midnight show.

Kurt wanted dinner at Breadsticks.

Blaine wanted to watch the Buckeyes play next season.

Kurt wanted Alexander McQueen to still be alive.

Blaine _needed_ Kurt.

Kurt _needed _Blaine.

**Blanket**

It doesn't really look that terrifying, that little pink blanket. It actually looks quite harmless.

But then it gets closer. And closer.

And then Rachel hands you the bundle and you stare down at the pretty eyes and the cherub face and you think to yourself—

I'm terrified.

"Honestly, Blaine, don't look so scared. You're holding her the right way. She's not going to fall out of your arms."

You smile softly and look over Rachel's shoulder at your husband. Your eyes meet. He smiles. A tear falls down your cheek.

Kurt steps forward and brushes it away with his thumb and another thought occurs to you—

I'm ready. I'm ready to be a dad.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review, pretty please!**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
